


Happier Times

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Ron and Hermione, Summer 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Times

"Ron!"

Hermione giggled as he flung open a door and marched inside.

Hermione closed the door and took a moment to survey the room. Musty, dusty and dark.

The two men in the photo on the desk pressed themselves against the glass, staring at the intruders. Ron and Hermione waved, they waved back.

"Ron, it's Sirius and Remus."

The young men were delighted to be recognised. Hermione felt sorry for them, being trapped in this room.

Sirius tugged Remus close and pointed out their new friends. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. So, the house had a happy secret.


End file.
